Bodyguard
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Nathan hires Peter a bodyguard, Sylar. Well, obviously, like in most of my stories, they fall in love. This is a christmas fic for Catherine! Peter/Sylar


**Title: Bodyguard**

**Character(s): Peter Petrelli, Sylar, Nathan Petrelli**

**Pairing: Peter/Sylar**

**Summary: Peter has been in a near-death experience more than twice, and Nathan hires a bodyguard, Sylar, to watch over him. And very soon Peter and Sylar realize that they love each other. Yeah, the summary sucks, read the fic :P**

**Author's note: This fic is dedicated to the sweet and awesome TamakiCat! Merry Christmas! You are great :D I hope you like this :) **

**Yes, I know there's a movie based on the title and pretty much the story :P It's a movie I like. And TamakiCat surely knows why ;) And this fic is sorta based on that movie. **

**Warning: Slash! Don't like, don't read. So damn simple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, the characters nor the movie "Bodyguard" from 1992.**

"I hired you a bodyguard", Nathan said casually over tea to his brother, Peter, at the Petrelli Mansion.  
"WHAT?" Peter almost chocked on his tea.

"You have almost been killed too many times", Nathan said. "And with your abilities gone.."

"Nathan, I do not need a bodyguard", Peter said.

"Relax. He is one of them. Shoot, one of us, I mean", Nathan said.

"Isn't that sort of weird? Usually just girls have bodyguards", Peter said.

"Yes, in movies", Nathan said and stood up. "He'll be here in an hour to pick you up and walk you home."

"What? Nathan, come on! I don't even have a place for him to stay", Peter said.

"He'll be staying at your apartment, and I told him you'd be taking care of the food and other stuff too."

"Nate, of all the crazy things you've done.. this is the worst one", Peter said.

"May be, but I will not let my brother die on my watch. Or.. well, his", Nathan said.

"Who is he, anyway?" Peter asked.

"His name is Sylar", Nathan said after a little while of thinking.

"Great. A guy with no last name", Peter groaned.

"He has a last name, idiot. Gray", Nathan said.

Peter scoffed. He did not need a 24 hour babysitter just becase some people wanted to kill him. He didn't even know why.

After a little while someone knocked on the door.

"That must he him", Nathan smiled and went to the door.

Peter rolled his eyes.

Nathan opened the door and revealed a good looking, pretty much Peter's age, guy with dark hair and eyes.

"Hi", he smiled.

"Oh jeez", Peter groaned.

"This is Peter", Nathan said.

"Hi", Sylar said again.

Peter forced himself to smile. He did not need a bodyguard.

"So you don't believe you need a bodyguard?" Sylar asked in the cab on the way to Peter's apartment. Nathan had sent them away.

"No.. no, but how did you figure?" Peter asked.

"You only say a few words and I read people well. Plus.. your brother told me", Sylar smiled.

Peter laughed a little. At least he was nice.

"So.. I didn't have time to clean this place up or anything, so.. for now, is the couch ok?" Peter asked as they entered the apartment.

"Yeah, perfect", Sylar said.

"You don't have any stuff?" Peter blinked. He only had one not-quite-that-large bag.

"I have everything I need", he said, and for a minute as Peter looked into his eyes, he thought he'd actually be happy to have him around. But then he shook that feeling away.

"Okay, cool..", Peter smiled. "So, you have an ability?"

"How did you know about that?" Sylar asked.

"I had one too", Peter said.

"Had?" Sylar asked.

"Yeah.. I don't know what happened.. it doesn't work anymore", he answered a little sadly.

Sylar nodded.

"Okay, so.. are you tired?" Peter asked.

"A little."

"Okay", Peter said and went to his room and got some sheets and a pillow and a blanket from the closet and walked back into the livingroom and gave them to Sylar.

Sylar thanked him and was gonna start making up the bed on the couch, but Peter pushed him away lightly.

"You may be a bodyguard, but you have absolutely no idea what you're doing", he chuckled and then took the sheets and all of the stuff and made the bed for Sylar.

"Thank you", Sylar said, this time sounding more like he meant it.

"You're welcome. Good night", Peter said and walked into his room.  
Sylar turned to look at him one last time and got a chance to see him take his shirt off before he quickly turned away.

Peter turned to Sylar's direction and closed the door.

The next morning Peter woke up late. He smelled breakfast.

"What..?" he mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

Sylar was there cooking.

"Oh, hi", he smiled.

"Hi", Sylar smiled back.

"You.. made breakfast?" Peter laughed a little.

"Yeah, I.. I figured you might be hungry", Sylar mumbled.

"Thank you", Peter said.

About a week later Peter had lunch with his niece, Claire, who knew about the situation.

"So how are you dealing with this Sylar guy?" she asked.

"Just fine.. He's really nice", Peter smiled.

"Ooh, you like him", Claire smirked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You did that ridicilous smiley thing you do when you have a crush", Claire said.

"No, I did not", Peter blushed.

"And you blushed! Aww", Claire shouted.

Some people in the café looked at them, but she just shook her shoulders and turned back to Peter.

"You should try to kiss him", Claire said.

"What? No! No way", Peter said.

"Why?"

"Because it's weird..", he sighed.

"How is it weird?" Claire snapped.

"Because.. he doesn't like me", Peter said.

"How do you know?" Claire asked.

"I don't know..", Peter sighed.

"Where is he now, by the way?" Claire asked.

"I told him to stay home, cause you have the ability to heal and you can give me your blood if I die", Peter smiled.

"He's protective?" Claire asked.  
"He's a bodyguard, Bennet", Peter reminded her.

"He's protective", Claire smirked.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"I have to go."

"Alright. I'll see you later", Claire said and stood up, so did Peter.

He hugged her goodbye and left.

On his way home he ran into a group of guys, who were drunk.

"Oh great..", he thought to himself.

"Oh, look at that. The spoiled little boy", one of them chuckled.

"Oh crap", Peter hissed. Those were not normal people. They were Samuel Sullivan's (a villain who wanted to kill Peter- just go with it) people, and they had abilities.

The one with the knifes, Edgar, pushed him against the nearest wall and put the knife on his throat.

"There's no one to save you now, is there?" he chuckled.

"Actually, there is", Peter suddenly heard Sylar say, and the next second Edgar was on the ground.. dead.. and so were the others.

"Sylar.. how.. you... Oh Gosh", Peter gasped.

Sylar walked to him, and Peter thought he was gonna hug him or something, but he stuck his fist to the wall right next to Peter.

"You said you were going to be with your niece! Why would you place yourself in danger? How could you do that to your brother? To me?" Sylar yelled.

"I don't know, I just - wait.. To you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah.. cause I could.. lose my job..", Sylar lied.

Peter leaned forwards and kissed Sylar.

Sylar was surprised, but wrapped his arms around Peter, kissing him back.

They had both wanted this ever since they met.

After having a very nice..night.. Sylar and Peter laid in bed together.

"Thank you for saving me..", Peter mumbled.

"You're welcome", Sylar said and kissed the top of Peter's head.

"I love you", Peter slipped suddenly.

Sylar looked down at him, smiling.

"I love you too."

**Reviews? Merry Christmas, Catherine! I hope you liked this :D**


End file.
